SORA TAKENOUCHI'S TRUE LOVE A DIGIMON STORY
by Michael izumi 55
Summary: This is part 2 in my four-part Digimon true love story, the story will have more than just one chapter and will focus on the friendship and later on the love between the two childhood best friends, Taichi Kamiya and sora takenouchi. Taiora
1. Chapter 1

Sora takenouchi stood in the pouring rain, she had just finished tennis practice and noticed that her car was completely trashed, apparently, somebody had rammed into it and had decided not even to stick around all they left was a note with their insurance information.

Sora was Furious!

" great, just great, how the hell am Iw supposed to get home now?!"

She then herd a loud honking coming from behind her, it was her best friend Taichi Kamiya.

Tai got out of his car and ran over to her.

" Sor, what happened?" Tai asked.

" some asshole totaled my car and then just drove away, can you believe that?!"

Tai nodded.

" Yeah, I can. There are a lot of jerks out there sora, at least they left thete information, anyway, do you wanna catch a ride home, I just finished soccer practice."

" that be great Tai, do you mind?" Sora said while wiping rainwater out of her hair.

" yeah sure, hop in."

Sora grabbed the information and left with Taichi.

As they drove away sora noticed a small picture of Meiko Mochizuki, sora had forgotten that she and Taichi were dating. She didn't know why but for whatever reason whenever she actually thought about Taichi and Meiko dating, she always felt jealous, she never knew why.

" so how are you and Meiko doing?"

Tai sighed.

" not great, we broke up actually," Tai said with a touch of sadness.

" I'm sorry tai." Sora tried to seem like she was sad about it when in reality she felt overjoyed but this also surprised her.

After a while, an uncomfortable silence began.

" so house Matt?" Tai asked trying to break the uncomfortable silence.

" how would I know?" Sora said.

"Is he really interested in me or is he just trying to make conversation?" Sora thought to herself?

" well I mean aren't you guys dating?"

" what no, I mean yes we dated for like a week but we didn't really have anything in common, between you and me I think he was actually more interested in a certain someone else."

" who?" Tai asked.

" Matt has a huge crush on mimi," Sora said with a mischievous smile on her face.

"Ha, no kidding, Matt likes mimi, I honestly didn't see that coming."

" well you've never really been the most observant guy tai, remember it took you 4 months to realize that your sister was dating Kōshirō. I still remember how pissed you were when you found out."

Sora then began to laugh at her best friend's discomfort.

" Okay well, how would you feel if your best male friend started dating your younger sibling?" Tai said.

" lucky for me I don't have any siblings so I don't have to worry about that."

The two friends then began to laugh until they reached sora's apartment.

" good luck with your car sor. "

" thanks, tai...oh one last thing."

Sora then gave tai a quick kiss on the lips, leaving Taichi with bright red cheeks.

" I'm not gonna give you my number or address because you already know them both."

She then began to walk back into her building and looked back at her childhood best friend. He was still looking at her with those red cheeks.

Maybe her car getting totaled tonight wasn't the worst thing after all.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a week since sora's car had been totaled but she was starting to get a little anxious about her childhood best friend not calling to ask her out but what did she care, she was her own independent women, she didn't have to wait for him to call. To think of it, she should be the one calling him and knowing Taichi she probably should.

Sora got out her phone when she noticed someone was already calling her, she noticed the caller id was Taichi.

" Uh hey Tai, what's up?" Damn it she sounded too desperate. Sora thought to herself before tai answered.

" hey sor, I got a bit of a favor to ask you."

" Sure tai, what do you need?"

" well my mom's birthday is coming up and everything and I wanted to make her a nice dinner and everything and well all the stuff I thought I would make for her it turns out to need another person to help would you mind I'm sorry if this Cuts in your schedule or anything..."

" Sure tai, it's no problem, what time should I come over?"

" Um probably like half an hour."

" ok, oh is it ok if I bring Biyomon?"

" Sure, im sure Agumon would like some company."

After a few more minutes of talking the two then decided to hang up and sora told Biyomon where they were going in half an hour.

" So you don't mind Biyo?".

The Biyomon blushed when she heard that she and Agumon would be alone for a while.

" No, I don't mind." The Bird Digimon blushed as she said this.

After half an hour had passed sora and Biyomon both left for the Kamiya residence.

When they reached the apartment building the two herd fighting from the Kamiya apartment, sora looked up to see Tai's little sister Kari and her mother Yuuko were in a heated argument.

" Will you shut up and stop being so selfish for once!" Kari shouted at her mother.

" I will not take that kind of talk from my own daughter! Yuuko yelled back as kari walked down the steps of the apartment.

Kari walked past Sora and down the street. Sora wanted to say something but decided it would only make the situation worse.

She walked up the stairs to see tai was trying his best to comfort his mother.

" I can't believe what your sister just said to me after all the things iv done for her over and years and she..."

" I know mom, I know."

Yuuko sighed and gave her son a small hug.

" Thank God I have you." She then noticed sora and smiled.

" Oh Sora, what a wonderful surprise, I'll leave you and Taichi alone."

She walked down a separate pair of stairs and left the two alone.

" what was that about?" Sora asked.

" mom and Kari have been fighting a lot lately."

Sora could tell her Bff was stressed so she decided to change the subject.

" so, shall we begin?" Tai smiled and the two entered the apartment.

" Tai, where's Agumon?" Biyomon asked.

" He's napping in my room, do you want me to wake him up?"

Biyomon blushed.

" No thanks, I'll wake him up," Biyomon said with a hint of lust in her voice.

" so what did you want to do with make for your mom?"

" well I wanted to make the same dinner, she and my dad had after the there wedding, Beef Wellington with garlic mashed potatoes and rice."

" Ok, that shouldn't be too hard.

As the two friends began to prep tai noticed sora kept sneaking glances at him.

" Why does she keep looking at me like that, is there something on my face or is she looking at me for other reasons?"

As they went on Tai helped sora make the mash potatoes.

His tall body stood over her's and Sora blushed as Tai's body pressed against her's.

" here, let me help you."

The two then quickly looked into each other's eyes, for some reason they didn't move away, their eyes were magnetically locked on each other as if they were to pieces of the same machine, her crimson eyes looking into his chocolate brown eyes and vice verse.

Sora then turned away for a moment and the two got back to work.

" Does she really have feelings for me after all these years, no probably not, she's probably just confused that's all." Tai thought to himself.

" What are you doing, Tai's my best bubby, I can't be doing this to Tai, it would ruin our friendship and just make things more complicated but if I do feel that way then why do I still feel so many emotions when im around him, I never felt this way around matt or my other boyfriends, maybe that's just because I've been dating a lot of jerks in the past and Tai is one of the few nice guys I actually know."

Hours passed by until nearly all the food was finished.

" ok, I think that's it," Sora said as she took the Beef Wellington out of the oven.

" you just have to let it cool for a few minutes and put it away."

" thanks so much, sor."

"It's no problem tai." Sora got out her phone to see it was late at night.

" crap, it's so late, my parents are gonna be pissed."

" well, I could drive you back if you want?"

" Thanks, tai but you don't have to, I'll just stay here for the night."

This mad tai a bit nervous.

" stay here?"

" yeah why, im sure your mom wouldn't mind, besides we used to have sleepovers all the time when we were little."

" uh ok."

Sora called her mom and told her she was staying at the Kamiya residence.

Later that night after Tai's mom had come home and gon to bed, tai was getting ready for bed when sora came out of his room wearing an old soccer t-shirt and sweatpants.

" are you wearing my clothes?"

" yea so?"

" Nothing its just weird, anyway I'll just go sleep on the couch, you can have my bed."

" What no, you sleep in your bed with me."

She then got into his bed and patted the area next to her.

Tai was a bit nervous but got in bed with his best friend and tuned out the light.

Before Taichi went to sleep he felt around for Sora's hand and found it, the two held each other's hands as they fell asleep.

Please comment


End file.
